The present invention relates to molding devices, and relates more particularly to a thermoplastics molding device for efficiently making moldings out of thermoplastics.
A normal thermoplastics molding device for making moldings out of thermoplastics is generally comprised of two separate equipment, namely, the molding equipment for making moldings out of thermoplastics, and the form setting equipment for setting the moldings thus formed. During the molding process, the thermoplastic is put into respective molding dies, heated to melt, and then compressed air is compressed into each molding die to shape the melted thermoplastic in the respective molding die. When the shape is formed, the molding dies are respectively removed from the molding equipment and then put into the form setting equipment for setting of the moldings thus formed. As the molding dies are made from a heavy and heat conductive metal, it is not easy to move the molding dies from the molding equipment to the form setting equipment. Further, the pipings for delivering compressed air to the molding dies should be maintained connected to the molding dies respectively when the molding dies are being moved from the molding equipment to the form setting equipment, and therefore the moldings in the molding dies can be protected against distortion. This complicated piping system may easily cause an air leakage.